User talk:Dunkoro
- UTC Very original name, but for some reason, I just can't help but feel that I've heard it somewhere before. But where, i wonder?-- (Talk) ( ) 13:46, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :You too? I heard it too but cant remember where...:) Dunkoro 13:54, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think these pages should be split, Dunkoro (user) and Dunkoro (hero) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:56, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::It's already User:Dunkoro and Dunkoro The Paintballer (T/ ) 13:57, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't screw my joke!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:57, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::(double edit conflict) As long as just typing in "Dunkoro" redirects to here-- (Talk) ( ) 13:58, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::Then ill copy the whole dunkoros page to my userpage:) Dunkoro 05:16, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ''This is a user entry. For information on the hero, see Dunkoro. LOl put that on top of your userpage:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 08:05, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :I was thinking of a redirect actually xD Dunkoro 08:06, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::lol, your discussion page is funny --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 22:19, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::lol --Dunkoro 16:55, 3 October 2007 (UTC) yay my first userbox yea hope u like it xD --Dunkoro 17:11, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :It's mediocre-ly good. Extremely mediocre-ly good, in fact.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:04, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::as my first userbox i take that as a RlYygD --Dunkoro 19:12, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Hai there, I'd like to know what the deal with not waiting for targets to go under 50% before using Word of healing. Oh wait nevermind, wrong page. -- Enigma 22:15, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :waitting to drop hp under 50%is generally a bad idea. monks are in partys because they have to(not?) heal.waitting is not heal. woh shines when ur other skills are just not enought. its 5nrg so u can spam so why wait? --Dunkoro 16:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::How do you explain your behaviour with ZB then!-- Enigma 16:37, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::pre-prot, when its not enought heal it back-you cant do that with healing prayers --Dunkoro 16:44, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Was asking about the disregard for the energy bonus on targets under 50%. We need a user called Koss, then I can complain about the poor use of adrenal skills.-- Enigma 08:42, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Userbox Mai I suggest some changes to The Paintballer (T/ ) 22:20, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :ill try--Dunkoro 15:56, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC)